¿Al fin juntos?
by Hina fire
Summary: EL amor los unira o separada a dos jovenes que se conocen muy poco o las circunstancia que trae la vida lo hara...
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: Prologo**

Era una noche perfecta, la luna llena, estrellas brillantes, de repente empezó a enfriar la noche, tu notaste que temblaba, así que me abrazaste, sentí el calor que provenía de ti, me empezaste a besar y no me contuve, todo empezó como un simple juego, después me acariciabas y esa noche me entregue a ti, como si fuéramos un solo cuerpo. Después empezó amanecer así que para que no nos vieran juntos me dejaste cerca de mi casa, después de unos días te buscaba, te llamaba pero no había ningún rastro tuyo, desapareciste, me sentí decepcionada, TE ODIABA

Pasaban las semanas y me sentía mal, me mareaba fácilmente y tenía otros síntomas, ya sospechaba lo que tenia pero no lo aceptaba, así que fui al médico hacerme unos análisis y salió positivo, lo que temía, lo que sospechaba era realidad...si estaba embarazada.

**Continuara….**

**Próximo capítulo: La proposición**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Antes que nada este fic ya lo había puesto hace más o menos como 3 años no me acuerdo bien pero decidí mejor comenzarlo de nuevo solamente que esta vez lo corregí un poco –en otras palabras le quite algunas cosas que era originalmente-Les agradecería algún comentario, sugerencia o critica. Gracias**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: La proposición**

**Fui una tonta en creer en ti…**

Pero por qué no comenzar como paso.

**Semanas antes**

Primeramente ¿Quién era él?

Naruto Namikaze, un hombre alto, rubio, ojos azules, piel poco bronceada, con una personalidad algo imperativa, simpática, el sueño de cualquier chica que quiera aspirar algo con él, pero en fin como cualquier historia de amor existe algún obstáculo en mi caso nuestras familias.

Su familia es la dueña de las empresas Namikaze, una de las más importantes de Konoha, no sé qué pasó con nuestras familias pero mi padre los odia, típico de Romeo y Julieta. Al principio ocultamos nuestra relación por miedo pero después no queríamos seguir así como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, en fin los primeros en enterarse fueron sus padres: Minato y Kushina Namikaze se sorprendieron ero después fui aceptada, cuando se lo íbamos a decir a mi padre la bomba estallo tanto que me iban a enviar a un convento lejos de Konoha, pero días después me dijo- "Haz lo que quieras, aprenderás la lección a ala mala"- No sabía que significaba hasta ahora…

Cumplimos 3 meses desde que comenzamos a salir y 4 desde que lo conocí, esa noche el me invito a cenar en un restaurante, cenamos, hablamos, reímos hasta que llego la hora del postre…

-Hinata… hace 3 mese te pedí ser mi novia-estaba realmente nervioso

-Si

-Bueno yo… yo siento-tomo un poco de vino sin embargo no le ayudo pues se estaba ahogando

-¿Estás bien Naruto kun?- el asintió

-Lo que quiero decirte es- se paro camino a un lado mío y se inclino-Hinata Hyuga ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Si- le conteste para después abrazarme y besarme lo cual fue un poco vergonzoso ya que estábamos en público.

Cuando Minato y Kushina se enteraron, nos felicitaron pero a la vez se preocuparon por que aun éramos jóvenes- claro yo tenía 19 recién cumplidos y el 22- pero después les aclaramos que nos casaríamos cuando acababa los estudios – en 3 meses- y claro la mayoría de edad- 1 año- para hacerlo legal, en cambio aun tenia clavadas las palabras de mi padre.

-No te ilusiones, solamente eres un juego para el pronto se aburrida-tenía tanta razón…

Al día siguiente las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar

-Si te hiere lo mato- fueron las palabras de mi primo y hermano al enterarse mientras que TenTen reía en silencio-cabe mencionar que ellos llevan 1 y medio comprometidos-.

Sakura e Ino también lo hicieron, claro ambas son mis amigas desde que conocí a Naruto

-Felicidades amiga… haber cuando se le ocurre a Sasuke hacerlo

Sakura Haruno una chica de 21 años, cabellos rosas y ojos de jade, es muy linda, fue el primer amor de Naruto- al saberlo me puse algo celosa pero se acabo al ver que nunca fue correspondido pues ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, el que es su novio y otro de mis amigos- Ella estudia medicina, quiere ser enfermera y este año acaba, actualmente está haciendo su internado en el hospital de konoha.

-Pasara mucho tiempo para que eso ocurra frentona…

Ino Yamanaka, rubia, cabello largo, ojos celestes, al igual que Sakura tiene 21 años, trabaja de medio tiempo de secretaria en las empresas Namikaze y por las tardes estudia actuación, quiere ser actriz, fue rival de Sakura por el amor de Sasuke pero al ver que él le correspondía a su amiga desistió, a ella le gusta un chico sin embargo no se le conoce, lo que más le gusta hacer es…

-Esto se merece una fiesta-grito emocionada

-Ino chan no…no es necesario- le conteste

-Como que no, hay que aprovechar ahora que no hay nada que hacer… pronto llegaran los exámenes y no nos podremos divertir, además un compromiso es el día mas importante para una mujer por eso hay que celebrarlo este fin de semana

-En otras palabras quieres aprovechar para invitarlo ¿verdad?- le dijo Sakura a lo cual Ino sonrió nerviosamente

-Hay que aprovechar ¿no?

-Ino cerda

-Frentona

-Sakura chan, Ino chan… tranquilas

En fin esa era mi vida, donde era feliz…

**Continuara…**

**Próximo capítulo- La fiesta- Inicio de los problemas**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Como habrán notado los dos primero capítulos son es contado por Hinata, en fin los demás van ser normales. Actualizare los demás fic´s…**

**Les agradecería algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica. **

**Gracias**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Primero que nada una disculpa para todos aquellos que alguna vez leyeron este fic, este fue el primero que se me ocurrio hace uno años no estoy segura pero ahora los estoy actualizando, aunque en mi casa ya la tengo casi terminada espero tener tiempo para pasarlos a la compu y completarla.**

**Lamentablemete los personajes de Naruto no me prtenece, si fuera asi la serie seria diferente.**

**Ahora espero que les guste-...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 La fiesta: Inicio de los problemas**

Y el fin de semana había comenzado, para algunos era para largos estudios sin embargo para otros que trabajaba o estudiaban intensamente era la excusa para relajarse y desestresarse en bares y fiestas.

Tal como había planeado Ino, la fiesta había comenzado, la música retumbaba a tal grado que se podía oír por toda la manzana, las bebidas no se hicieron esperar y obvio los chicos mas galanes que se podían ver y las mujeres no se quedaban atrás, solo faltaba la pareja que hizo el motivo de esa fiesta, bueno más bien dos: El primero era el compromiso de sus mejores amigos Naruto y Hinata y el segundo era que su amiga—rival Sakura, acababa la carrera de enfermería y pronto iniciaría su internado, además era la excusa perfecta para ver a ese chico que tanto le gustaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hyuga**

Naruto se encontraba algo desesperado pues su novia aun no salía y llevaba una hora y media esperando en la sala, generalmente él nunca entraba pues desde que tenía memoria, los Hyugas — especialmente Hiashi— no se llevaba con ellos y la única vez que trato de entablar una amistad casi lo atropella, por lo cual su relación con Hinata tuvo que ser secreta pero eso se iba a acabar, porque aunque no le gustara que se asocie con él se iba a casar con su hija quiera o no.

—Naruto kun… ya estoy lista— se escucho su voz, mas al voltear a verla se quedo sin palabras— Siento haberme tardado mucho, Hanabi insistió en arreglarme.

—Valió la pena la espera… te ves… te ves realmente hermosa.

—Eh… ¿en serio?

—Claro dattebayo— le sonrió a lo cual ella se sonrojo, pero como no iba a estarlo si llevaba una falda ceñida por encima de sus rodillas y un blusón de tirantes que marcaban sus bien formados pe…

—Naruto kun… estas bien, te estás poniendo rojo.

—Si— se volteo pues no quería que de repente le saliera una hemorragia nasal por pervertido—Va… vámonos— y así ambos salieron de la casa para entrar al convertible de rubio y emprender el viaje.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

En la fiesta…

Ino se encontraba cerca de la entrada pues quería ser la primera en hablarle a ese chico que tanto le gustaba pero aun no llegaba. Así que mientras esperaba platicaba porque tampoco quería hacerse la antisocial con los demás pero eso si volteaba cada cinco minutos.

—Por cierto de donde conoces tanta gente, no sería un poco mas intimo—esto último los dijo en susurro Sakura.

—Como sería un fiesta con poca gente— se rio—Además estos son amigos de mi clase y el trabajo y unos cuantos de la tuya.

—Pero porque invitaste a la bruja de Karin.

—Tranquila, le advertí que al primer escándalo que hiciera la corría.

—Tendré que vigilar para que no se acerque a Sasuke.

—Valla Sakura, aun eres celosa— le dijo a lo cual ella respondió con un simple Mph.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

En la mesa de las bebidas, Karin sostenía una botella de cerveza mientras que en la otra mano sostenía una bolsita muy sospechosa.

— ¿Qué haces bruja?-le pregunto un chico de cabellos celestes, ella solo salto un brinco ante semejante susto.

—Na... nada. Contesto nerviosamente mientras guardaba la bolsita dentro de su chaqueta— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí cara de pez?

—Vi una belleza por aquí pero eras tu monstruo— ante eso ella lo golpeo— Tranquila, oh quieres que te echen.

—Mejor te ignoro, lagartija— le dijo para después voltearse y entonces fue ahí donde vio al "hombre de sus sueños" e inmediatamente se acerco, no sin antes tomar otra botella sin abrir y esconder la otra— Sasuke kun

—Karin— dijo con cierto fastidio por que conocía lo que iba a pasar, ella se lanzaría sobre él y Sakura enseguida iría y la sacaría a golpes y después le sermonearía, pero no fue así.

—Sasuke kun— le puso la mas linda cara— podrías abrírmelo, yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Solo deja de hacer esas muecas

Enseguida le dio la botella para que lo abriera pero ella aprovecho el descuido para intercambiar la cerveza que estaba tomando el azabache por la otra, que había puesto algo.

—Toma.

—Oh gracias Sasuke kun— le lanzo un beso por el aire— "Ahora, tómatelo todo y serás mío"

—Karin—interrumpió otra voz— ¿Que estás haciendo con mi novio?

—Nada, querida— le dijo, mas el espectáculo era digno de verse, como ellas se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

—Me voy "Solo un poco de tiempo y serás mío Sasuke kun"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Ino miraba de nuevo a la entrada pero no había rastro de él.

Lo había conocido en el centro comercial, en la florería de su madre. Pocos días des pues paso por una tienda que vendía pinturas y en la vitrina mostraba una, era un arreglo floral que vendía en la florería, cuando entro a preguntar quien había hecho el cuadro, sorpresa, era el mismo chico que había visto en la tienda. Poco a poco comenzó a hablarle, conoció algunas cosas de él y surgió ese sentimiento que había experimentado alguna vez con Sasuke pero esta vez era más fuerte.

"Supongo que no vendrá"— pensó la rubia, entonces noto una pareja que acababa de llegar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

En las afueras de la casa de Ino, un chico de cabellos negros dudaba en entrar, por la simple razón que ella estaba ahí. Es cierto que de un tiempo para acá le comenzaba a gustar pero tenía un problema: era tímido.

La mayor parte del tiempo que ella iba a buscarlo, ella era la que hablaba mas y el solo asentía o decía pocas palabras, era absurdo pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado a la primera estupidez que digiera ya que no le gustaba tratar a las personas, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto. Además prefería mil veces estar en su cuarto dibujando o pintando que estar en una tonta fiesta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Adentro mientras unos bailaban, bebían o simplemente comían unos aperitivos, un par de chicas platicaban.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a tus padre?- le pregunto la rubia.

—Cuando regrese de su viaje, me va pedir formalmente pero si lo impide no sé que voy hacer— dijo con cierta tristeza Hinata.

—Animo, si no lo acepta puedes fugarte con Naruto— le contesto, entonces noto como se acercaba un chica de cabellos y ojos azules— Hinata ella es Konan, una compañera del trabajo, ella es la secretaria de Naruto.

—Hola—le saludo, mientras que Ino se dirigía a ella.

—Ella es Hinata, es una de mis amigas y es la prometida de Naruto— le recalco esto último.

—Un gusto en conocerte Konan san

—Solo Konan "Así que Naruto está comprometido, no es nada aun".

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

—Amor ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Sakura a su novio, al notar como ponía mucho las manos sobre los ojos.

—Me siento algo mareado… creo que iré a tomar algo de aire

— ¿Quieres que te traiga agua o una pastilla?- él solo asintió.

Mientras Sakura iba por una pastilla y agua, Sasuke se alejaba al balcón a ver si se le pasaba lo mareado, pero antes de llegar se topo con cierta pelirroja.

—Sasuke kun — se lanzo sobre su espalda

—Karin, no estoy para aguantarte— le dijo, más ella al despegarse, lo tomo de su brazo con fuerza y lo metió a una de las habitaciones.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del azabache lo sentía pesado y aprovechando de su estado, Karin comenzó a besarlo con pasión pero él no le correspondía.

—Vamos coopera— le decía entre beso y mordidas.

—Sakura

"Aun piensa en esa tonta"— Dime ella te hace sentir así—le susurro mientras comenzaba a quitarse su diminuta falda y su top dejándola solo en ropa interior.

—No siento nada— dijo con cierta dificultad

—En serio, tu amiguito dice lo contrario— le dijo enseñándole su miembro, ella solo se le abalanzó y comenzó a desvestirlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Pasaban las horas y Sakura se desesperaba por no saber nada de Sasuke, pensó que había vuelto a su departamento pero su auto se encontraba ahí, busco afuera, en el balcón pero nada, incluso pregunto por él y le llama a su celular pero no contestaba, cuando volvió a marcar escucho que su celular provenía de una habitación, creyó que tal vez se recostó y se quedo dormido pero al entrar se llevo una sorpresa.

En la cama se encontraba su novio y esa chica que tanto odiaba, ambos semidesnudos, en cuestión de segundos sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—Sasuke kun… ¿Por qué?

Sasuke comenzaba a abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Sakura llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras Sakura?- le pregunto con dificultad pues le dolía la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso no me amabas?- Sasuke no comprendía que pasaba pero al voltear noto a su compañera de al lado dormía plácidamente.

— ¿Qué hice?- se decía así mismo ya que no recordaba nada.

—Fui tan poca cosa para ti— musito para después salir corriendo.

—Sakura espera—le grito, se levanto y busco sus prendas para poder ir tras ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

La música electrónica estaba a todo ritmo sin embargo este fue interrumpido por el Dj

—Esta canción es dedicada para todas las parejas que están enamoradas y creen en el amo

Estaba realmente nervioso ya que el no sabia bailar y las únicas veces que intento aprender siempre terminaba pisanda a su compañera, creía que estaba saliendo bien mas esa noche no fue la excepción.

—Lo siento Hinata— se disculpo, pues se sentía avergonzado por lo que paso.

—No hay problema, Naruto kun— hizo una pausa— Aunque tendras que practicar para nuetra boda.

—Claro dattebayo

A el le encantaba todo de ella, sus sonrisas, sus enojos, sus pucheros, pero sobre todo algo que le gustaba eran sus sonrojos. Sin embargo durante todo ese tiempo que estaba con ella nunca le había dicho esas dos palabras.

—¿Pasa algo Naruto kun?- le pregunto al notarlo tan serio.

—Hinata

—Si

Las circunstancias lo acreditaban, la música romántica, ellos dos juntos, además estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía, así que era ahora o nunca de decir esas simples pero importantes palabras. Mas al momento de decírselo vio a su amiga como corría y lloraba desesperadamente, no dudo ningún momento, dejo a Hinata en la pista y fue tas ella.

Es cierto que estaba enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo, pero eral una ilusión porque nunca fue correspondido y no sentía lo mismo que siente por Hinata, pero se sentía preocupado por verla así.

—Sakura— le dijo después de alcanzarla, ella al verlo solo se hecho sobre su pecho y siguió llorando.

—Sasuke, Sasuke

— ¿Qué paso con el teme?

—Está en la recamara y el me…— se trataba de tranquilizar pero le era imposible.

— ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Trato de aprovecharse de ti?- le preguntaba pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

Ino y Hinata no tardaron en llegar a donde se encontraban ellos dos para saber lo que le había pasado su amiga sin embargo la peli negra sintió algo de celos al ver como su novio la abrazaba para consolarla. Naruto quería quitarse esas ideas pero no valió nada al ver a su amigo con la camisa medio desnudo, no dudo ni un minuto, dejo a un lado a Sakura y se lanzo a golpearlo.

— ¿Qué diablos tienes dobe?

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura chan?

—Nada que no te incumba— grave error el rubio lo volvió a golpear.

— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Sakura chan?- le volvió a preguntar pero al ver que el azabache no iba responder lo iba a golpear de nuevo sin embargo Ino intervino.

—Déjalo Naruto

—Pero

—No intento hacerle nada a ella

—Entonces

—Solo, solo la encontró con Karin en la recamada— ante eso el rubio volvió a golpearlo con mas fuerza logrando romper el labio del azabache.

—Desgraciado— le mascullo el rubio para dejarlo libre sin embargo al voltear ya no estaba ella— ¿Y Sakura?

—Se fue para su casa— le contesto su novia, Sasuke al escuchar esto intento ir detrás de ella mas fue detenido de nuevo por el rubio.

—Si tienes algo de dignidad, déjale tranquila

—Por favor Sasuke kun… deja Sakura chan tranquila al menos por ahora— le rogo la peli azul. A Sasuke le valía lo que ese rubio le decía después de todo no era nadie pero Hinata era otra cosa.

—Esta bien — fue lo único que dijo para salir de ahí en otra dirección.

Hinata era como una hermana peque, su familia los habían criado juntos con la esperanza que ellos fueran pareja en el futuro, pero ella siempre estaba interesada en el cabeza hueca de su amigo, además ella era la segunda persona que influía en su vida parte de su novia.

—lo siento Hinata, no debí dejarte sola en medio de la canción

—No importa, Sakura chan fue… es nuestra amiga—corrigió a tiempo lo que iba a decir.-"ella fue tu primer amor"

—Bien ya que acabo por qué no vamos a dentro

—lo siento Ino pero es algo tarde y tengo que llevar a Hinata a su casa.

—entiendo, entonces espero que le haya gustado

—Gracias Ino chan

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Sakura se sentía destrozada, terrible pero sobre todo una tonta por estar llorando por él. Quería borrar esa escena desagradable pro lo único que hacía era recordarla una y otra vez.

No quería llegar a su casa porque sus padres se encontraban ahí y comenzarían hacerle preguntas de su estado y por ahora no quería hablarlo, estaba cansada de andar caminando y los tacones no ayudaban un parque se encontraba cerca de donde estaba y decidió quedarse ahí hasta tranquilizarse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Después de despedir a sus amigos Ino se dirigió a la lavandería para tomar un bote y con ayuda de sus sirvientes lo llenaron con agua, caminaron hasta la recamada donde se encontraba ella, abrió la puerta, se acerco mas a ella y vaciaron el contenido sobre el cuerpo de la peli roja obligándola a levantarse de ahí.

— ¡Pero que les sucede estúpidos!— les grito muy enojada la peli roja ya que el agua estaba totalmente helada.

—Ya que estas despierta— hizo pausa—te puedes largar de aquí.

— ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?- le sonrió cínicamente

—Todo el mundo se enterada que te acuestas con todo el mundo, ah perdón eso ya lo saben zorra.

—Maldita

—Te quiero fuera o sino lamo a la policía y hago un drama para que te encierren, querida.

A Karin le valía eso, sin embargo, si la detendría y descubrían la pequeña bolsa de droga seguramente esta vez no saldría o peor.

—Bien, pero déjame cambiarme—ante esto Ino y los que la acompañaban salieron.

—Sino sale en tres minutos, trae al perro y se lo hechas — les orneo para después irse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.**

**Mientras con Naruto y Hinata**

—Amor este no es el camino— le dijo preocupada pues no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba.

—Es un lugar que quiero enseñarte, solo espera dattebayo.

**En el parque**

Eran aproximadamente las una de las mañana y Sakura se encontraba columpiándose, sin sospechar que estaba siendo vigilada.

—Y ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto al otro que estaba a su lado.

—Esta buena, pero primero va ser mía— sonrió lascivamente.

—Bien iré primero y tú la tomaras por atrás— dicho esto salió de los arbustos donde se encontraba para acercarse a ella mientras el otro iba por la parte trasera— Que hace una mamacita a esta hora.

Sakura volteo a verlo e instintivamente se paro y trato de alejarse de ahí mas el hombre intervino su camino.

— ¿A dónde chiquitita?

—A… aléjese o gritare

—Pero no te voy hacer nada… aun—en seguida el hombre la tomo con fuerza pero Sakura le dio un pisotón y salió corriendo a la dirección opuesta, mas salió otro sujeto.

—Piensas huir preciosura—le dijo mas cuando ella reacciono el primer sujeto la tomo con fuerzas por atrás, el segundo comenzó a lamer desde su cuello hasta la cara— Mas te vale que estes quieta y calladita si no quieres irte para el otro mundo— le dijo mientras le sacaba unanavaja entre sus ropas.

"Que alguien me ayude"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Ino estaba despidiendo alas últimos invitados que quedaban, aunque la fiesta había sido una de las grandes que había hecho, de alguna forma fue un desastre por la culpa de Karin, además se sentía triste porque él nunca llego.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Sakura estaba demasiada asustada, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, tenía mucho miedo. Cerró los ojos con desesperación no quería ver a esos sujetos como la mordía o la tocaba, solo en su mente tenía varias preguntas: ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal para recibir eso? ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? ¿Por qué Sasuke no aparece para salvarla?

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me ayude!"

De repente sintió como la soltaban. Temerosa abrió las ojos y vio como un chico golpeaba al sujeto que rompía su blusa, el otro al ver a su amigo siendo golpeado salió en su ayuda, mas para el chico no fue ningún problema por qué en unos minutos ambos hombres estaban inconscientes en el suelo.

— ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto, mas ella cayó al suelo. El vio el lamentable estado en que se encontraba; la blusa estaba rota y se podía apreciar parte de su pecho, las muñecas y partes de sus brazos se marcaban hematomas al igual que su cuello. Se quito su camisa de botones y se la puso encima de ella.

Sakura al principio tuvo miedo al ver que el sujeto que la había salvado comenzaba a quitarse la camisa e hiciera algo con ella pero se tranquilizo al notar como se lo ponía sobre ella, rápidamente la tomo y se la puso.

—Mi nombre es Sai

—Sakura

—Quieres que te acompañe a casa—ella negó, ya lo esperaba después de todo era un desconocida para ella.

—Me puedes acompañar a otro lugar—le dijo casi en susurro

A él le sorprendió que le dijera eso, así que solo asintió.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte**

Después de un largo viaje, el convertible se detuvo frente a una cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. Antes de bajar del carro Naruto le vendo los ojos a su novia y con ayuda la condujo a un camino.

—Naruto kun

—Ya falta poco lunita.

A ella le encantaba mucho, aunque la mayoría del tiempo era inquieto, infantil y hasta tonto, pero le encantaba cada vez que le hacia un detalle romántico. Cuando se detuvo el le quito la pañoleta y lo primero que vio ella fue la ciudad que estaba iluminada a lo lejos, miro la parte de arriba y había un montón de estrellas de todos tamaños y una luna con una luz brillante.

—Cuando era pequeño mis padres siempre me traían aquí y a mí me encantaba esta vista-

—Es hermosa

—Al igual que tu— le dijo para después darle un beso— Me encanta cuando te sonrojas— le comento a lo cual ella no pudo ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Ino estaba cansada y su casa era un desastre pero eso no le preocupo por que las empleadas domesticas se encargarían de ello sin embargo por alguna razón tenía un presentimiento. Estaba a punto de tomar un baño cuando una de sus empleadas salió corriendo hacia ella.

—Yamanaka san, venga inmediatamente, la señorita Haruno se encuentra mal.

—Que

—Se encuentra en la sala

Inmediatamente la rubia salió corriendo y fue ahí donde encontró a su amiga en mal estado, lo primero que hizo Sakura al ver a la rubia fue abrazarla y llorar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En las afuera de la casa**

Si miraba por última vez esa casa, donde la había dejado hace poco tiempo. Si no hubiera pasado por casualidad por ahí no sabría lo que le pasaría a ella.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte…**

Poco apoco el clima decencia por lo cual había decidido marcharse más el auto no cooperaba para nada. Como única solución entraron en la cabaña que era de sus padres e inmediatamente prendieron el calentador para después llamar alguna grúa o mecánico pero estos vendrían en unas horas.

Hinata para matar el tiempo decidió leer uno de los libros que se encontraban ahí, mas fue interrumpida cuando su querido rubio la beso, poco apoco el beso fue más intenso hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire. Naruto aun no quería parar y volvió a besarla pero esta vez quería mas, quería sentir su piel, quería sentir su cuerpo, todo, pero ella al sentir las manos de el sobre su pecho se detuvo se lo alejo.

—Lo siento Hina chan, no volverá a pasar

—No, lo siento yo… yo quiero pero— Naruto entendió lo que quería decir pero no quería aprovecharse de ella, se paro con la intención de irse mas Hinata lo detuvo—Intentémoslo— dijo algo sonrojada, después de todo eran novios y estaban por casarse porque no hacerlo.

La noche era maravillosa, un cielo negro plagado de estrellas y una luna llena brillando como nunca lo hacía, mientras una pareja enamorada demostraba su amor.

**Continuara…**

**Todo será miel sobre hojuelas para nuestros protagonistas…**

**¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y Sakura?**

**Y ¿De donde obtuvo Karin las drogas de quienes serán?**

**Próximo Capitulo: Akatsuki: Inicia el movimiento.**

**********-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**********Algun comentario, critica , duda o pregunta**

**********¿?**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Antes que nada la serie de Naruto no me pertenece de ser asi cambiaria muchas cosas.**

**Advertencias: Posibles Occ y Mundo Alternativo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4- Inicia el movimiento: Akatsuki**

El amanecer había llegado y consigo una joven de cabellera negro azulado recién entraba a su casa, con cuidado se quito sus sandalias de taco para evitar cualquier sonido se escuchada mientras regresaba a su habitación, pero fue en vano pues su hermana menor la había descubierto a unos solos pasos.

—Buenos días Hi- na- ta

—Buenos días Hanabi— trataba de tartamudear más le era imposible ese nerviosismo, era como si la hubiera atrapando robando— ¿Que… qué estás haciendo despierta a esta hora?

—Sabes, Neji llamo por la madrugada, quería saber si ya habías regresado a casa porque Naruto te traía.

—Si… Y ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Le dije que sí, que estabas a punto de dormirte— le contesto la castaña mientras la seguía observando— Dime hermanita, ¿Acaso estaban haciendo travesuras mi futuro cuñado y tú?

Esa pregunta inocente fue la detonante para quela Hyuga mayor se ´pusiera totalmente roja como un tomate en cuestiones de segundos.

—Si nuestro padre no estuviera de viaje en estos momentos de seguro en estos momentos estarías en camino en algún convento, bueno yo por mi parte no dire— Hinata al escuchar eso solo sonrió —Bueno tengo que prepararme Ami chan no tardara en recogerme. — le anuncio para regresar de donde vino, dejando a Hinata sola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte.**

Después de dejara a su "prometida" cerca de casa, ya que ella no quería levantar sospechas. Naruto manejaba su convertible hacia su departamento pues quería al menos darse una ducha y arreglarse un poco para después ir a la oficina donde empezaría su trabajo, así que acelero a fondo.

La velocidad era algo que el amaba sin embargo eso cambio hace unos meses cuando la conoció.

_Era un día común y corriente, ese día como siempre iba a la empresa de su padre que se dedicaba la construcción y la venta de autos convertibles, aunque parecía aburrido estar allí tenía que aprender todo lo que pueda ya que algún día lo heredaría. Iba caminando hacia la entrada y como siempre llegaba tarde, camino lo más rápido sin percatarse que una joven se encontraba mirando el edificio, tal vez fue su belleza que lo deslumbro o su tonta distracción, solo sabía que en cuestión de segundos ambos habían caído al suelo, rápidamente se levanto y como todo un caballero la levanto._

—_Lo siento iba distraído —hizo una reverencia_

—_No… yo no debí quedarme parada_

—_No tiene por que disculparse señorita… ah señorita_

—_Hinata Hyuga _

—_Namikaze Naruto para servirle- le contesto mientras le miraba sus ojos de color inusual._

—_Gusto en conocerlo Namikaze san_

—_Naruto… solo Naruto _

—Hinata, mi amor haberte conocido fue lo mejor que haya pasado en la vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**Suna, Viento**

Suna es una de las grandes ciudades en el país del viento, se caracterizaba por su turismo, su cultura y por ser principal fuentes de negocios. El clima estaba compuesto por ser cálido la mayor parte del año y en invierno por unas cuantas nevadas.

En una de las empresas de Suna para ser más precisos en No Sabaku un hombre de cabellera castaña se dirigía a unas de las tantas oficinas que había para encontrarse con su asistente.

—Sasori, el informe de este mes está listo— el recién nombrado volteo.

—Si, en estos momentos se está imprimiendo.

—Bien, dentro de unas horas empezara la reunión.

—No se preocupe Kankuro sama estarán listos.

—Eso espero— le contesto para después salir.

"Realmente no saben lo que les espera"— pensaba el pelirrojo mientras se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

—Gaara amor ya te vas— le decía una mujer rubia de ojos verdes al pelirrojo que se estaba poniendo sus pantalones.

—Se me hace tarde

—Pero no te puedes quedar un poco mas— dijo mientras ponía sus brazos sobre el pecho desnudo de él y comenzaba a besarlo, sin embargo en vez de corresponderle el pelirrojo la parto para después tomar su camisa.

—Te llamo luego— sin más se fue de ahí, en cambio la chica inmediatamente tomo su celular para luego marcar.

— ¿Estás ocupado?

—_No… ¿y bien?_

—Acaba de salir, amor ya no soporto esto

—_No te preocupes pronto terminada_

— ¿Estás seguro Sasori?

—_Solo es cuestión de unos días más_

—Está bien amor, confió en ti

—_Sayuri… te amo_—termino de decir para después colgar

—Yo también te amo Sasori—se decía así misma para después sacar de su bolso un anticonceptivo y tomárselo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte del mundo**

Un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos celestes salía de una habitación que estaba poco alumbrada.

—Es toda tuya Zetsu— el recién nombrado miro a la chica de cabellos verde tirada en el suelo inconscientemente.

—Maldito Deidara… que te he dicho sobre las prisioneras

—La tuve que golpear un poco, la estúpida no cooperaba y ya me hartaba sus gritos

—Exageraste- le dijo mientrasveia la cara la cara de la chica de 15 años— Sí Pein-sama

—Me importa un carajo lo que diga… después de todo una vez que cobre el rescate no la mantendrá con vida mientras hago lo que se me plazca ¿o no Zetsu?

—Malnacido— mascullo el peli verde mientras que el otro se alejaba— Muñeca, ese…. de Deidara como te dejo pero no hay nada que se pueda arreglar con maquillaje.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**Konoha, Fuego**

En las empresas Namikaze cierto rubio se encontraba muy concentrado revisando y firmando los contratos que se entregarían al día siguiente, mas se detuvo al escuchar que alguien entraba a su oficina.

—Konan tráeme un poco de café—ordeno sin percatarse de quien era

—No soy Konan dobe y si quieres tu propio café hazlo tu

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo— ¿no se supone que entras en media hora más?

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo

—Tengo que acabar esto— Dicho esto volvió a ver esos papeles que tenia consigo, sin embargo escucho algo que jamás creyó escuchar de su compañero y amigo un suspiro—¿Sasuke Uchiha suspirando?

—Tal vez debería llamarla y disculparme

— ¿Qué?

—No pude dormir por estar pensando en lo que paso anoche… le voy a rogar

—Tu Sasuke Uchiha, el gran mujeriego rogándole a una mujer… no lo creo—le dijo en tono de burla a lo cual el azabache no le importo las carcajadas de su amigo.

—Todo por culpa de estúpida prima

—Solo dale espacio, necesita estar sola— dejo a un lado la risa para contestarle seriamente.

—¿Desde cuando te volviste en un experto con las mujeres?

—Desde que salgo con Hinata y más ahora que pasamos la noche juntos.

—Mph, voy por unos cafés— trato de cambiar el tema el azabache porque no quería mas información de la necesaria y más si era de su pequeña hermana.

—Me traes uno de capuchino

—Ve tu— y sin mas se fue

—Ahora que lo pienso no utilice ninguna protección, aunque no creo que pase nada en la primera vez… bien a acabar esto, una buena ración de ramen me espera datteballo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

En uno de los tantos departamentos de la ciudad una chica de cabellos azul se acababa de despertar debido a los rayos del sol que entraban a través de la ventana, pesadamente vio el reloj y aun era temprano, se levanto y fue ahí donde se percato que su compañero no estaba en su cama.

—No tienes que ir al trabajo— la voz de cierto azabache que salía de la ducha le llamo la atención.

—Ahora descanso y tú ¿por qué te vas tan temprano?

—Tengo mucho trabajo—le contesto , ella en cambio se acostó de nuevo y volvió a cobijarse— Me voy

—Itachi no olvides cerrar

—Mph— se escucho como la puerta era azotada

—Estúpida comadreja

Se supone que una relación es de dos, pero cuando se pasa mucho tiempo solo se busca otra alternativa.

"Nagato idiota… Todos los hombres son iguales"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Y las horas pasaban, para Sake fueron demasiado lentas pues no había hecho más que pensar en su querida flor de cerezo y como ese día saldría temprano había decidido buscarla, después de todo quien era él para seguir el consejo de su tonto amigo. Su plan era simple: Rentaría un esmoquin, compraría unas rosas y después se la llevaría un restaurante elegante donde le tendría una sorpresa…. Si eso es lo que iba hacer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Hinata se encontraba del lado del teléfono, era tonto pero desde hace una hora se debatía entre llamarlo o no, después de todo era su prometido, claro aun no oficialmente pero lo amaba y se lo demostró la noche anterior, se dio el suficiente valor y sin más marco a su celular pero nadie contestaba.

—Supongo que estarás ocupado… será mejor que empiece a estudiar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En otra parte del mundo.**

Los más grandes criminales del mundo se encontraban en una importante reunión para asi llevar a cabo sus más grandes planes.

—Esta mañana recibí los informes verdaderos de este mes de Suna por lo cual en cuestión de semanas los tendremos en nuestras manos… Konan ¿Cómo están las cosas en Konoha con los Namikaze?

—Minato es demasiado listo por lo cual no puedo hacer mucho, cualquier movimiento lo tiene vigilado pero lo que más me preocupa es su hijo Naruto Namikaze

—El que va heredar la compañía… ¿Qué tiene con eso? ¿Acaso te descubrió?-—ella negó

—Según me informaron pronto contraerá nupcias con Hinata Hyuga

—Hay que felicitarlos sempai ta la la la ta la la la ta la la la la— decía un chico que traia una máscara.

—Deidara— se escucho la voz del pelirrojo — Creí que lo controlarías

—Lo siento Sasori dono— se disculpo el rubio para después golpear al de la mascada

—Pero que nos importa que se casen— hablo otro

—Creí que eres listo Zetsu— hablo el azabache que se mantenía al margen de la conversación—Si esos dos se casan la gran rivalidad que tenían por años se derrumbaría, ambos formarían una alianza y seria mas difícil para nosotros lograr nuestros objetivos.

— ¡oh! Itachi sempai sabe mucho de empresas me pregunto por qué se hizo comandante de policía en vez de un gran empresario

—Para encubrirnos idiota— le dijo el rubio para después golpearlo

—Ustedes dos si no dejan de hacer payasadas en este instante pueden largarse

—Lo siento, lo siento lo siento- se inclinaba una y otra vez el enmascarado-"Pronto, falta muy poco para que me conozcan realmente mocosos"

—Pein ¿Qué haremos?

—Eso te lo diré después Konan… ahora Kakuzu quiero que me envíes lo más pronto posible un reporte de las finanzas de esta organización y de cada uno de los países

—Entendido

—Hidan después recibirás la foto de la próxima víctima y esta vez trata de no armar otro espectáculo con tus mensajes sangrientos, llamas la atención de los Ambus.

—Pein sama—le llamo la atención el único peli rojo— sobre ese chico Gaara No Sabaku

—Por ahora no me interesa ese chico, pero saca provecho de esa empresa en cuanto a ti Itachi, ya sabes qué hacer con esos policías, distráelos. Eso es todo la junta se termino-dijo para ver como se desconectaba cada webcam dejando solo a la peli azul— Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi vallan a ver a la prisionera— les ordeno a los únicos tres que se encontraban atrás para que lo dejaran solo.

—Si Pein sama se inclinaron y salieron

—Ahora Konan…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**Konoha, Fuego**

Sasuke se encontraba en el estacionamiento del hospital donde su querida novia comenzaría a trabajar, tal y como había planeado tenia consigo un traje y junto con él unas rosas rojas mientras practicaba lo que iba a decirle…

—Sakura lo siento fui un estúpido no sabía lo que hacía… no… No sé que me paso, de repente me sentí mal y cuando desperté estabas tú y ella, eso tampoco… Sakura te amo y eso es suficiente para no mirar a otra mujer que no seas tú, podrías perdonarme… así estará bien le entro las rosas y asunto arreglado, ahora a buscarla.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

—Ese tonto de Sasuke su estúpido orgullo le impide al menos que me llame o me deje un mensaje… ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¿Soy un idiota?— se preguntaba así mismo un hombre que se encontraba detrás de la peli rosa, ella al escucharlo dio un brinco, dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que era su salvador.

—Sai… lo siento no me refería a ti

—Te refieres a tu novio— ella asintió— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, aunque no quisiera recordar eso… Por cierto no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por haberme salvado.

—No fue nada, solo estuve en el momento apropiado— le dijo a lo cual ella le sonrió.

—Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas acosando?- le pregunto la peli rosa con cierta gracia ya que quería romper ese silencio que se estaba formando.

—No, mi hermano está internado aquí, hace poco salí, sin embargo te vi y quise hablarte para saber cómo estabas pero creo que estabas tan distraída que no me notaste… ¿Y tú tienes algún familiar aquí?

—No, voy a iniciar mi internado como enfermera mañana, ahora deje la papelería que me faltaba y nos enseñaron las diversas salas y departamentos, solo por ahora nos dejaron ir— le explicaba la ojos de jade mientras salían de las instalaciones pero nunca espero que a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba cierto azabache por lo cual le sorprendió— Sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No ha pasado ni un día y ahora sales con otro- le dijo con cierto enfado— Eres igual que Karin

No podía creerlo, creía que le iba pedir una disculpa o alguna explicación por lo de anoche ero en vez de eso la comparaba como esa cualquiera de Karin la insultaba de estar engañándolo, cuando el ya lo hizo. Se sentía frustrada, triste pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar de nuevo. Sai al ver como ella drásticamente cambiaba de ánimo decidió intervenir.

—Discúlpate con Sakura chan

¿Sakura chan? ¿Por qué ese tipo se atrevía hablarle tan familiarmente por su nombre? ¿Quién era él? ¿Quién se creía? Ante esas preguntas termino haciéndolo enfadar mas— ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

—Sai por favor, vámonos— sin embargo este se le quedaba mirando de mala manera al azabache.

—Que me vas obligar— le reto Sasuke.

—Vamos Sai— ya no quería estar ahí, así que lo tomo de su brazo para seguir caminando pero en eso Sasuke se fue contra Sai y con tanta fuerza le lanzo un golpeo, haciendo que cayera al suelo — Sai

— ¿Quién te dijo que te puedes ir?— Sai solo se sobaba la mejilla

—Maldito— mascullo mientras se levantaba

— ¿Quién te crees para estar con Sakura?-pregunto con cierto recelo sin embargo no le contesto, se dispuso a golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez Sakura se interpuso en medio, lo que hizo que se detuviera a tiempo.

—Ya basta, ya basta— le decía a su novio tratando de no llorar mas unas cuantas lagrimas se le salían— Por si se te había olvidado Uchiha… tu y yo… tu y yo terminamos así que vete, déjame en paz

—Mph, si eso quieres- sin más salió de allí dejando a la nueva pareja

—Lo siento, por mi culpa te hicieron eso— ya no podía retenerlo y poco a poco sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, sin embargo Sai saco un pequeño pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle su rostro

—Eso me pasa por salir a chicas lindas— le dijo y sin más la abrazo por unos minutos— ¿Quiere que te lleve a casa?—ella solo asintió— Bien "Parece una niña así"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Sasuke se sentía realmente estúpido según él había ido con la intención de reconciliarse y explicarle lo que le había pasado esa noche pero termino empeorándolo, solo por sus tontos celos

-Maldición… tal vez deba darnos un tiempo mientras veía esas rosas rojas destrozadas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**En el departamento de Konan**

—No sería más fácil solo secuestrarlo y después pedir el rescate como otras veces

—Esta vez quiero algo diferente además quiero tenerte aquí

—Está bien Nagato— suspiro

—Konan en tres días… y mantenlo alejado de la Hyuga

—Está bien… entonces adiós— dijo para después desconectar su webcam, se recargo en el sillón para luego marcar su celular— Itachi puedes venir a mi departamento esta noche

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Naruto se encontraba recostado sobre su la cama pues ese día se había cansado mucho y para su mala suerte su celular se le había perdido y por eso no podía comunicarse con ella y ahora seguramente estaría durmiendo ya que por la mañana tendría exámenes

-Hinata se me va ser eterno verte hasta mañana-suspiro

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

El camino a su casa se le había ido tan rápido, entre latica y una que otra risa que él ocasionaba pero algo le inquietaba a ella y era esos momentos que él la había abrazado e incluso le dijo que era una chica linda y tras haber terminado definitivamente con Sasuke aun no estaba preparada para otra relación.

—Gracias por acompañarme Sai y realmente lo siento por lo que sucedió

—Te salvare las veces que sea necesario-le sonrió

—Sai, no quisiera ser grosera pero… por ahora no quisiera salir con nadie

—No te intereso

—Lo siento— este solo se rio a lo cual a ella le saco de onda

—La verdad no me interesas de esa manera… Me acerque a ti porque me gusta tu amiga Ino… soy algo tímido y… y me cuesta hablarle— le dijo algo apenado.

—Así que quieres acercarte a ella por medio de mi- el asintió

—Perdón por querer utilizarte, bueno adiós

—Espera, tienes celular-él la miro intrigado- Es que quiero ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer

—Sí, déjame te lo paso es…— le decía sin saber que unos metros el azabache los observaba.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo Capitulo— Sin ti**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

**Les agradecería algún comentario, sugerencia o crítica. **

**Gracias**


End file.
